


Klance One-Shots

by haylches



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Dancing, Drunken Kissing, Established Relationship, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and Angst, Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, M/M, One Shot Collection, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, bless, theyre super cute ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 19:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haylches/pseuds/haylches
Summary: Hello!! So I had a bunch of super short one-shots written, and I decided to share them ahaha. Bless up, thanks for reading.Including: so much fluff, some angst I guess, and tooooons of klance





	1. Sunshine

Keith giggled, putting the glass of wine down. 

"Lance, we really shouldn't do this. You work tomorrow."

Lance only grinned, his cheeks red from the alcohol. 

"I'm willing to deal with a teensy-weensy hangover," he said, giving Keith a wink. Keith blushed furiously, smiling into his lap.

Lance got up from the table, managing to make it to the stereo without falling over. 

"What are you doing?" Keith asked, giggling again.

"I'm turning on the music! We need to  _dance_." Keith rolled his eyes, picking up the wine glass again. 

"It's way too early to be this drunk," he said, glancing at the clock. It was three in the afternoon. 

"Sh, sh, baby, don't say things like that," Lance mumbled, finally figuring out how to turn the music on. ' _Eternal Flame_ ' by Atomic Kitten started to play. 

"No, no, not this cheesy-ass song," Keith groaned, dropping his head onto the table. 

"I love cheesy-ass songs," Lance replied. He started to sing along with the music, drunkenly swaying back and forth to the music. Keith peeked out from under his bangs, trying to hide the smile dancing across his lips. Even drunk, Lance was a good dancer. 

"Close your eyes, give me your hand," Lance sang along, holding his hand out to Keith. He swayed his hips back and forth, gazing at Keith with begging eyes. Keith sighed before stumbling over to Lance's waiting arms. 

They held to each other, swaying along with the music. Lance continued to sing softly into Keith's hair, his arms wrapped tightly around Keith's waist. Keith only nuzzled closer, relishing in the warmth Lance provided. 

The sun filtered through the curtains, basking them in yellow light. Keith kept stumbling, giggling at his clumsiness. Lance held him up, surprisingly steady. Keith looked up into Lance's eyes, glowing with happiness. 

"I love you, Lance," he whispered. 

"I love you too," Lance replied with a grin. He leaned down and gave Keith a soft, messy kiss. Keith kept breaking the kiss with his giggles, and Lance only smiled, holding him tighter. 

Sunshine filtered through the room, basking the two lovers in a glowing light. It seemed the whole world quieted, giving the two absolute privacy in this tender moment. They deserved it. After all, they filled the world with sunshine.


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah ok, it's super short. Leave me alone. They get longer :P

Lance looked up as the front door swung open. Keith trudged into the room, dark circles under his eyes. 

"Hey, baby, how was work?" Lance asked, setting down his book. 

Keith didn't reply, standing in the middle of the kitchen with a dead look on his face. Slowly, he held out his arms, shaking a little.

Lance immediately stood, wrapping Keith up in a hug. Keith buried his face into Lance's shirt, squeezing him closer. Lance rubbed gentle circles into his back, stroking Keith's hair with his free hand. 

Keith seemed to slowly melt into the touch, releasing all of his built-up tension. He let a few tears soak into Lance's shirt, shaking slightly. 

Lance grabbed his cheeks between his palms, pushing him back to look at his face. Keith looked up at the beautiful blue eyes, his lips quivering gently. 

Without a word, Lance swept him off his feet and into his arms. Carrying him bridal-style, Lance walked into the bedroom, softly lowering Keith onto the bed. He gently laid next to him, wrapping his arms around his waist. Keith snuggled closer to Lance's warmth, his tears drying. They lay like that, neither one saying a word, just letting the silence comfort them in the darkness. 

With a sigh, Keith smiled into Lance's chest. 

He was home. 


	3. Stolen Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is not as cutesy as the others, so be warned. Not as much klance as klangst? I'm a sucker for it, sorry haha.
> 
> Trigger warning: Mentions of abuse, rape, and homophobia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA told you they got longer

Keith took another step down the imposing hallway. This house was much fancier than any other place he had robbed. It was honestly a little intimidating.

The floorboard beneath him creaked, and he froze. Silence fell heavy in the air, and he slowly continued on.

The owner of the home, a popular meteorologist, slept on the third floor. As long as he stayed quiet, he'd be fine.

He continued to slink through the home, dropping random valuables into his bag. After all his work getting past the security system, he wasn't leaving empty-handed. Creeping through various rooms, his eye caught on a simple door. It was open a crack, but looked like a door not usually used. There were three locks on the inside of the door, peaking Keith's interest. Obviously, the owner wanted to keep people out. That was a good sign in Keith's position, especially when the door was practically begging him to enter.

Slowly, he pushed the door open wide enough to fit through.

Stairs led downward, darkness waiting for him at the bottom. He slowly drew his gun from the hem of his pants. Spooky basements had always scared him, and he felt a little nervous as he studied the narrow space. Taking a deep breath, he stepped down the stairs. He pulled out his flashlight, comforted in the knowledge that the owner was still upstairs.

The light lit up the eerie room, dully illuminating the various objects scattered around. Keith studied the basement, slightly disappointed. There wasn't anything remotely valuable. Why were there so many locks?

He stepped forward, deciding to explore a bit before going back upstairs. Setting his flashlight on a nearby desk, he dug through various boxes and shelves. Nothing was remotely interesting. GIving up, he turned back to face the stairs in defeat.

Before he could step to the stairs, however, his eyes caught on a small crack in the wall. It wasn't any kind of natural crack, that was for sure. It was perfectly straight, reaching from the ground to about eye-level. He frowned, gently running his fingers over the indentation.

He knew what this meant. There was a secret safe in that wall.

Keith grinned. This explained all the locks. Filled with newfound excitement, he poured his energy into finding the trigger. There had to be a way to open the safe; it was just a matter of figuring it out. Running his hands across the shelves surrounding the wall, he suddenly felt a small switch on the underside of a shelf. He pressed the switch.

The wall slowly opened towards him, grinding against the cement floor. Keith winced, glancing at the stairs fearfully.

A light was already on inside the safe, but Keith was confused. It didn't seem as much like a safe as... another room. He slowly drew his gun, creeping forward into the secret room. A single door waited for him at the far end of the room. It was locked, of course.

Keith was a bit frustrated. How many locks did this safe need??

He pulled a pin out of his hair, twisting it around in the lock impatiently.

 _This better be worth it,_  he thought to himself. Finally, he got the door unlocked and opened it in excitement.

Lying in the middle of the floor was... a boy.

Keith could only stare in surprise. The young man was tied with rope around his ankles and wrists, his skin red and irritated from the rough material. He wore only a pair of shorts, dirty and torn. Keith couldn't help but notice his protruding ribs, rising like mountains from his tanned skin. He lay cowering on the floor, looking up at Keith as he stepped through the door.

The boy's brown hair framed his face nicely, electric blue eyes piercing Keith from beneath the bangs. 

The boy was staring at him in surprise, but his initial shock quickly turned to glee.

"Please kill me," he whispered, his eyes wide with excitement.

Keith could only stare, stunned. This was not what he had expected to find.

"Wh-What?" Keith stammered, taking a single step back.

"Kill me," the boy repeated, gesturing towards Keith's gun. "Please."

"What-- Why would you want me to kill you?!" Keith exclaimed, staring in disbelief.

"You really want me to answer that question?" the boy asked, raising his eyebrow. Keith didn't reply. He kind of DID want to know, but he wasn't going to push the subject.

"My father hates me," the boy said, breaking the uncomfortable silence. Keith could only stand there, morbidly excited for the story to spill.

"He... He's the one who locked me down here. He found out I wasn't straight; that I wasn't  _normal_. He figured that the only way to fix me would be to punish me, so he did. Many times." The boy trailed off, seemingly lost in painful memories.

"What does he do to punish you?" Keith whispered, the words escaping his lips before he could bottle them up.

"He... He beats me. Starves me. Sometimes..." he hesitated, seeming to choke on the words. "Sometimes he does more. Touches me. Makes me touch him." His eyes were glued to the floor.

Keith was shocked. Outraged. Nobody deserved this kind of treatment.

"I also killed my mother," the boy added, his voice shaking. "When I was just a kid. I ran into the street, and she died pushing me out of the road. She was hit by a semi. Her body was run over four times."

"That... That doesn't count as killing," Keith said, finally interrupting the painful story. The boy looked up at him, broken and hurt. "It was only an accident."

"Even if it that were true, it doesn't change anything. I still need to die. It's the only way out." The young man stared at Lance, vulnerable. His eyes were pleading, begging Keith for something that Keith simply couldn't give him.

"I... I can't kill you. It's just not right."

The boy's face fell, tears filling his eyes for the first time.

"Please," he whimpered, a single tear falling to the tile floor. "I can't take any more of this."

Keith stared at the quivering form, shaking his head gently.

"I'm not going to kill you," he said, his voice determined. "I'm going to get you out of here."

The boy's head shot up, and he stared at Keith with wide eyes.

Keith reached down, scooping the frail form into his arms. He was painfully light.

"What's your name?" he whispered, stepping lightly across the basement.

"Lance," the boy replied, his voice shaking.

"My name's Keith. We're going to get out of here, Lance."

The young man only nodded, clinging to Keith's black shirt.

"We're going to get out."


	4. Sleepwalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith go to summer camp together. Lance has a bad habit ;P

Keith woke up blearily, rolling over on the uncomfortable mattress. The springs were digging into his back, and he slowly lost his tentative grasp on sleep. Opening his eyes, he peered around the dark cabin. Everyone was asleep, a couple people snoring gently.

Sighing, he dragged himself out of bed. He needed to pee, and maybe the short walk to the porta-potties would help him get back to sleep.

Stepping quietly through the silent cabin, he paused when he reached the door. It was open, a cool breeze blowing into the room. That was strange.

Pushing the door open a bit more, he crept into the cool night. The moon was full, illuminating the distant lake and cresting mountains. Canoes rocked gently in the water, a light shadow moving near the shore. He took a deep breath of the crisp air, sighing happily. He didn't get to be alone very often when he was at camp; they were always supposed to have a counselor with them.

He turned towards the direction of the bathrooms, but froze, suddenly processing what he had seen.

Looking back at the canoes, he squinted. There was someone-- or some _thing_ \-- moving around near the lake.

What did they think they were doing? The canoes were off-limits for most of the day, let alone  _nighttime._

He rushed down to the shore of the lake, his mind consumed with a righteous anger,

"What do you think you're doing out here?!" he whisper-shouted, drawing closer to the figure. There was no response, which only fueled his wrath.

The boy-- he could see it was a boy now-- was stepping into the lake, his feet bare. He still wore his pajamas, and his brown hair was ruffled.

"Hey!" Keith said, his voice a little louder this time. "You're supposed to be in bed!" There was still no response. Keith let out an angry grunt, eyeing the cold water. The boy had stepped further into the lake, the water up to his knees.

Keith swore quietly to himself, dipping his feet into the water.

It was ice-cold, sending a shooting numbness up his leg. He winced, wading further into the water. The boy had stopped, the water now up to his waist.

"What are you d-doing?" Keith asked through chattering teeth, finally catching up. While the water only reached the other boy's waist, it almost reached up to his belly button.

The boy still didn't reply. Keith growled, pulling him around to face him.

"You're not supposed to--" he stopped. "Wh... Lance?" he asked, confused.

Lance only stood there, a dazed look on his face. His eyes were open, but they seemed to stare right through him.

"Uh, Lance? Are you ok?" There was still no reply. Frankly, Keith was a little freaked out.

"Lance, what are you d-doing out here?"

The boy lifted his chin, looking Keith in the eye.

"I came out here to swim," he finally said, his words slurring together slightly.

"Uh... we're s-supposed to be in bed right now," he replied, giving Lance an odd look. "Are you... Are you d-drunk?"

"I'm not drunk," Lance replied groggily.

"Uh, ok... Maybe we should go back to our cabin?"

"I want to swim," Lance replied, pouting.

"Yeah, but it's the middle of the night. You're not s-supposed to be out here." He gently grabbed Lance's upper arm, guiding him out of the freezing water. Lance put up no resistance, letting Keith pull him to shore.

"We're s-soaking wet," Keith muttered, dripping onto the damp grass. Lance only sighed softly, tilting his head to the side. Keith couldn't help but stare. The way that the water shone on the boy's skin was... intoxicating. And something was definitely up; Lance wasn't acting like the obnoxious flirt Keith knew him to be.

"Lance, are you sure you're ok?" he asked, studying the boy's face.

"Yeah," the boy said, smiling, the word more a sigh than anything else.

"Ok then... we better get back to bed," Keith said, rolling his eyes. He started towards the cabin. Turning, he saw Lance wandering in the opposite direction.

"Lance, what are you doing?!" he asked, frustrated. Dashing down the gentle hill, he grabbed the boy's hand. "We're going to go back to the cabin to sleep, alright?" Lance nodded happily, still smiling. Keith felt his heart flutter. He pushed the feeling away, dragging Lance up the hill behind him. They approached the cabin, and Keith pulled Lance into the dark room. Glancing over at Lance's bed, he saw it was empty. A duffel bag overflowing with clothes was shoved underneath.

 _Oh no,_  Keith thought, a sudden realization hitting him.  _Lance's pajama bottoms are totally soaked._

He had two options. He could either say "suck it" and make Lance sleep in his wet clothes,  _or_  he could help Lance change his pants. He didn't trust Lance to do it himself; his previous behavior was evidence enough of why Keith needed to help.

Staring at Lance, he felt a light blush tint his cheeks.

"Lance, you need to change your pants," he finally choked out, glancing away from the taller boy. Lance didn't reply; he only swayed back and forth gently. Keith took a deep breath. He could do this.

Guiding Lance to his bed, he pushed the boy onto the mattress. Digging through the duffel bag, he pulled out a pair of shorts. They were really short.

He blushed again, eyeing both the pair of shorts and Lance's soaking sweatpants. Steeling himself, he slowly tugged the sweatpants off of Lance's legs. Lance didn't seem to react much, only making light noises in the back of his throat. Keith tried desperately to ignore the tantalizing sounds, dropping the wet pants onto the floor.

Lance's legs were really hot. They were long and thin and muscular and tan... Keith kept his eyes trained on the shorts in his hands, avoiding the "area of interest" that rested only a foot or two away.

Hooking the shorts over Lance's feet, he slowly pulled them up the full length of Lance's legs. Once he reached the end, he got a full view of Lance's package (underwear included, folks). His blush was burning his face, threatening to give him a stroke.

He quickly shoved the shorts up the rest of the way, jumping away from Lance and onto his mattress. Burying his face in his pillow, he let out a muffled scream.

Noting his growing erection, he blushed again and threw on a different pair of pants.

He laid awake like that for a while, staring into the darkness for hours before drifting off into sleep.

\---

The next morning, Keith was absolutely drained. Last night had been both physically and emotionally exhausting. He rubbed his eyes, glancing over at Lance's cot. It was empty. He frowned to himself. Lance must be at breakfast already.

Throwing on some clothes, he trudged out of the cabin. Dark circles lingered under his eyes, and he could only imagine what state his hair must be in.

Entering the mess hall, his eyes were immediately drawn to Lance. The boy was trying to hit on some girl, winking and smiling coyly at her. Keith rolled his eyes, grabbing a muffin and slumping into the nearest chair.

"Hey, Keith, what's up?"

Keith turned with a start only to be met with electric blue eyes.

"You seem a little off today, buddy," Lance said with a chuckle, lowering himself into a nearby chair. Keith could only stare, his cheeks pink.

"Hello?" Lance asked, frowning at Keith's frozen face.

"Lance..." Keith began. "Do you... remember anything from last night?"

"What do you mean?" Lance asked, confused. "I remember Campfire if that's what you're getting at."

"No, that's not really what I'm talking about... Last night you were wandering down by the lake. Do you really not remember?" Lance's face paled.

"Oh no," he groaned, burying his face in his hands.

"What?"

"I must have been sleepwalking! I haven't done it since I was a kid; I thought I grew out of it." He turned to face Keith, his eyes wide with fear. "Please tell me I didn't do anything embarrassing."

Keith reflected on the events of the previous night.

"Uuuhhh..." he said, not wanting to tell Lance what had really happened.

"Nooo..." Lance groaned, ducking his head again. "What did I do?" he mumbled.

"Uh, you went down to the lake. You said you wanted to swim."

"Wait, did I get into the water?!"

"Yeah, but only up to your waist."

"I wasn't naked, right?"

Keith laughed. "No, you had all your clothes on."  _Although that didn't last long,_  he thought to himself, immediately blushing.

"Did you drag me back to bed?"

"Yeah, it wasn't a big deal though," Keith replied, shrugging.

"Keith! You shouldn't have done that; I feel so bad. I'm so sorry I ruined your night with my stupid sleepwalk--." He stopped suddenly, his mouth hanging open. "Wait a second. Did you... change my pants?"

Keith cringed, blushing furiously. It sounded so much worse when Lance said it out loud.

"Um, yeah, I didn't want you to get hypothermia," he mumbled. How was this happening?

He risked a peek at Lance's face, surprised to see the boy blushing as well.

"I can't believe I hit second base and I wasn't even awake for it!" Lance finally exclaimed, obviously furious.

Keith gaped at him, his face somehow heating up even more.

"L-Lance!" he finally spat out. "I didn't-- I would never--" Lance only laughed, patting Keith's knee good-naturedly.

"Don't worry, I know you wouldn't ever do anything like that. I'm glad you changed my pants," he said, winking.

"Do you want to go on a date with me?" Keith blurted out, his words stringing together. Lance looked slightly taken aback.

"Uh yeah, I'd like that," he said with a gentle smile.

The two talked a while longer, comfortable in each other's presence. It's amazing what a stupid thing like sleepwalking can do.


	5. Emotional Roller Coaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is terrified of roller coasters. Pidge shows no mercy.

"So, are you coming with me or not?" Pidge nudged Keith's arm playfully, throwing him off balance. They walked side by side on the crowded sidewalk, making their way back to Keith's apartment. A light breeze played with their hair, and the yellow sun beat down on them mercilessly. 

"Sorry Pidge, but I would actually rather die." She rolled her eyes, shoving her hands in her pockets.

"C'mon, Keith. Roller coasters aren't THAT bad."

"I can't think of anything worse."

"I can't believe you're scared of  _roller coasters_  of all things. Like, you're a pilot! Aren't you used to flying through the air at breakneck speeds?"

"Yeah, but that's different!" he replied defensively. "When I'm flying I can control how fast I go and what direction I fly in. Roller coasters are just terrifying train rides of death. And I'm not  _scared_  of them, Pidge. I just really, really don't like them."

"Sounds like you're scared."

"I'm not scared!" 

"Then come with me!" 

He groaned, shaking his head. "Sorry, Pidge. I'm taking a rain check."

"Alright, I get it. I'll just need to find a better incentive..."

"Pidge!"

"Well I know there's got to be  _something_  that would convince you to go! I just need to think on it."

He sighed. There was no arguing with her at this point. They continued in silence, Pidge muttering to herself about things like "strawberry milkshakes" and "maybe if I kidnap him?".

Finally arriving at his apartment, he gave Pidge a quick hug. She was lost in thought, her tiny brain working a thousand miles an hour. 

"Bye, Pidge. Have fun at Six Flags without me." She didn't reply, shuffling off towards her own apartment. He shook his head, smiling. She was nothing if not determined. 

Finally home, he collapsed on his bed with a sigh. He could hear Shiro and Matt in the next room, talking to each other animatedly. 

His phone vibrated, and he pulled it out cautiously. The only person that would be texting him is Pidge.

**August 31, 4:37 PM**

**PIDGEON** > hey, I think I have an incentive for you 

 **ME** > Pidge, I'm not going. 

 **PIDGEON** > not even for laaaance? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

Keith shot up in bed. Shit.

 

 **ME** >What do you mean?

 **PIDGEON** > well I invited Lance to come. He's super excited. I also told him that you were coming ;)

 

His eyes were wide with shock. 

"No, no, no, no, no," he muttered to himself.

 

 **ME** > You're bluffing.

 **PIDGEON** > ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

His phone vibrated again, and he felt his jaw drop.

 

**August 31, 4:40 PM**

**LANCE** > Hey man! Pidge was saying that you're coming to Six Flags with us tomorrow. I hope you're ready to get your roller on, cuz I'm going to take us on every freaking ride :D

 **LANCE** > oh btw, are there any rides you really really want to do? I know I said every ride, but we probs won't have time to do everything haha

 

Keith was screaming inside. This was a disaster. Pidge KNEW that he had a crush on Lance. She KNEW. How was he supposed to say no to  _Lance_  of all people?

"That nasty little gremlin," he muttered to himself, fingers flying.

 

 **ME** > I hate you. 

 **PIDGEON** > soooo.... you'll come? :)))

 **ME** > You're absolutely awful. 

 **PIDGEON** > :))))))))))))

 **ME** > I'll come, but you owe me. 

 **PIDGEON** > don't worry keithy, you'll thank me later

 **ME** > I really doubt that. 

 **PIDGEON** > I'll pick you up tomorrow at 8, don't forget water and sunscreen and stuff

 

Keith collapsed onto his bed, defeated. This was really, really bad. Maybe he should just say no? He could tell Lance that something came up. 

His phone went off again, and he immediately opened the message.

 

**August 31, 5:02 PM**

**LANCE** > sorry if I'm bothering you haha, but like if you don't want to come you don't have to? Hunk was saying that he thought you were scared of roller coasters, so I get it if you'd rather stay home

 **LANCE** > I mean it would be really cool if you came

 **LANCE** > don't feel like you have to tho :)

 

 _Nooooooooooooooo_.

 

 **ME** > Don't worry about it, I love roller coasters. I'm down for any of the rides, so I'll leave the planning up to you. See you tomorrow. 

 **LANCE** > cool, see you tomorrow! B) B) B)

He threw his phone across the room in frustration. Great. Just great. Instead of getting out of this mess, he'd only managed to dig himself a deeper hole. Now Lance thought that he  _liked_  those death machines.

Tomorrow was going to freaking suck.

 

\----

 

"Guys, let's go on the Superman ride first!" Lance skipped ahead of them, a huge grin on his face.

"Heck yeah, I love that ride!" Pidge exclaimed, an equally large grin splitting her face. Keith forced himself to smile, ignoring the butterflies that danced in his stomach. He wasn't really sure whether they came from the approaching roller coaster or from being with Lance, but they were uncomfortable either way.

The line to the ride was really long. It was a Saturday, so the park was practically crawling with people. Keith couldn't help but be grateful for the time extension. The longer the line was, the more time he'd have to prepare himself.

"— think, Keith?" Lance turned to him, a happy gleam in his eye. His eyes were so pretty. Keith stared at him blankly for a moment before snapping himself out of his reverie.

"Uh, sorry, I wasn't paying attention. What did you say?"

"I asked whether you think we ought to go on a second ride before eating? Or do you think we should eat right after this one?"

"Um..." Keith hesitated. He really didn't care; he doubted he'd be able to eat anything anyways. "I don't know. Maybe we should wait and see how we feel after this ride."

"Hm, good idea," Lance replied, giving Keith one of his signature half-smiles. Keith felt the butterflies beating against his stomach, making him a little queasy.

They continued to move forward in the line, getting closer and closer to the boarding area. Keith's hands were sweating, and he kept glancing towards the front of the line nervously.   
Lance and Pidge chatted casually, arguing about conspiracy theories and sharing memes. Keith chimed in every once in a while, but was having a hard time concentrating.

He couldn't stop watching the ride go again and again, people screaming in terror as they were flung around mercilessly.

"You ok, Keith?" Lance asked, interrupting Keith's thoughts. Keith turned towards him with a start. Lance's eyes were filled with... worry? Confusion?

"Yeah, I'm fine," Keith replied, smiling weakly. "Just a little tired."

Lance nodded slowly, still studying Keith carefully. Keith wasn't sure that he'd convinced him.

"So what do you think about the moon landing?" Pidge said, drawing Lance's attention away. Keith sighed a little in relief.

Far too soon, they were approaching the front of the line. Keith was shaking. He tried to hide his nerves, clenching his fists and shifting uncomfortably.

This was so bad.

The couple in front of him climbed into the ride, giggling. Keith didn't understand it. How were they giggling?? Death was staring them in the eye, and they just laughed??

He felt a hand slide into his own, and he jerked around in surprise. Lance.

"Wh-What are you doing?" he asked, blushing.

"You look scared." Lance studied him, his eyes determined.

"I... I'm not scared," Keith choked out, trembling. Lance only raised an eyebrow.

"You don't have to go on the ride if you don't want to," he whispered, his thumb rubbing gently over the back of Keith's hand.

Keith could only stare. He didn't know what he should do. Turning away at this point would be a cowardly move, and he'd have to climb around everybody still waiting in line. He would have waited this whole time for nothing.

On the other hand, he  _really_ didn't want to go. The sound of passengers screaming in the distance made his stomach clench.

Lance must have noticed his hesitation. Wordlessly, he pulled Keith away from the mass of people.

"Where are you guys going?" Pidge called after them.

"We'll meet you at the end of the ride," Lance shouted over his shoulder, still dragging Keith along.

Lance shoved his way through the throngs of people, apologizing occasionally. Keith could only stare at his feet, letting Lance guide him.

The crowds eventually thinned, and Lance tugged him to a small bench.

"I'm sorry," Keith muttered, keeping his eyes trained on the ground. "I know you really like that ride, and I didn't want to ruin--"

He was cut off as Lance leaned forward and kissed him.

Wait.

What?

His brain felt like mush.

Lance pulled away, blushing lightly. "It's important that you tell me how you feel, Keith. If you didn't want to go on the ride, you should have said something."

Keith didn't reply, his mouth hanging open in shock. His face was a brilliant hue of red.

"Keith? Oh shit, was that not ok? I was kind of just in the moment and it felt right and I kind of just let myself go? Jeez, I should have asked. That wasn't ok, I'm so sorry."

Keith turned slowly, gazing up at Lance in awe.

"You kissed me."

"Uh... yeah?"

Keith grabbed the collar of Lance's shirt, pulling him down into a second kiss. This one was rougher, Keith actually moving his mouth around Lance's soft lips.

Finally breaking away, they stared at each other. Lance's eyes were filled with... doubt? Excitement? Lust? Confusion? The emotions matched pretty well with how Keith was feeling.

"So... uh... are we like... dating now?" Lance broke the silence first, his cheeks red.

"Um... I mean we can? Like if you want to?"

Lance nodded, a smile lighting up his face.

"I think I'd really like that, Keith. I think I'd like it a lot."


	6. Mazes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance gets stuck in a corn maze, and a mysterious stranger stops to help.

Lance shivered. It was dark, and cornstalks brushed against his shoulders threateningly. His ankle throbbed, and he touched a finger to it gently.

"Pidge? Hunk?" His voice echoed in the darkness, and he sighed when there was no response. Typical.

It was mid-October, and he had been stupid enough to suggest going out to the corn maze. It was a great idea in theory, but he was hopeless when it came to navigating through mazes like this. Not to mention how  _dark_  it got... Oh, and of COURSE he'd managed to twist his ankle. That was just his luck.

He wrapped his arms around his chest, scowling.

"Oh don't worry Lance, we're just going to run and get help. Stay right here and we'll be right back. Just wait here in the darkness all by yourself super injured, that sounds like a great idea." He mimicked his friends' voices, trying to fill the silence. The only response was the sound of crickets chirping in the distance.

Wrapping his jacket around himself tightly, he glared at the ground. This was all his fault. He shouldn't have ever suggested going to a stupid corn maze. Nobody even  _liked_  corn mazes, least of all him.

Lost in thought, he didn't notice the dark figure dashing through the maze until it tripped over his extended leg, falling to the ground with an "oof".

"Wha- What the heck!" Lance spluttered, yanking his foot away.

The person groaned, sitting up slowly.

"Geez, why'd you feel the need to block the whole path?"

Lance squinted in the darkness, trying to make out who he was talking to. The voice was masculine, almost husky-sounding.

"It's not MY fault. I'm injured." Lance crossed his arms over his chest defensively.

"Wait, you're hurt? Why are you out here all by yourself?" The voice shifted in tone, sounding almost... concerned.

Lance blinked. He hadn't expected the guy to actually be  _worried_  about him.

"Uh, my friends went to go get help, I think. They're taking pretty long, though." He paused for a moment. "How about you? Why are you out here running in the dark and ramming into unsuspecting victims?" Lance could almost feel the boy bristle at his words.

"It's not  _my_  fault that you were laying across the path," he shot back. "You were asking to get tripped on. And I'm by myself because my brother decided to run off with his stupid girlfriend."

Lance raised an eyebrow. "Are you lost?"

"No," the boy snapped. "I know exactly where I am." Lance grinned.

"You do, huh? What direction is the exit in?"

The boy hesitated, and Lance chuckled to himself.

"Ok, fine. I'm lost. Happy?"

"Very."

They lapsed into silence. Lance couldn't help but feel it was a little uncomfortable.

"Where are you hurt?" the boy asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Oh, I twisted my ankle. Usually I'd just walk it off, but this one's a killer." He gestured to his ankle vaguely.

A jab of pain shot through his leg as the boy prodded his ankle gingerly.

"Ow! What the heck, man?!" He swatted the hand away, glaring at the dark shadow.

"Sorry, I just wanted to make sure it wasn't broken. It's probably sprained, though."

"How do  _you_  know?"

"I know a lot about injuries."

Wow, that cleared everything up. Good thing he had this magic doctor dude to give him vague answers and stab at his wounds.

"You're probably going to want to have a doctor look at it," the boy continued after a bit. "It felt kind of bad."

"If you say so," Lance grumbled. He hated doctors. No way was he going to submit himself to that kind of torture, at least not willingly.

The boy stood abruptly, and Lance looked up in surprise.

"I should probably get going. I still have a brother to catch."

Lance felt a surge of panic swell in his chest, and he felt his fingers curl into fists. "Uh, maybe it would be better if you stayed here. Your brother might be able to find you if you stay still. You know, the whole 'stay where you are if you get lost' thing? Besides, it's dark and there might be murders in the fields. Right here is probably as good as anywhere else, right?" His words strung together, coming out in a single breath.

Lance could feel the boy's eyes boring into him, and he fiddled with the hem of his jacket nervously.

"What's your name?"

Lance blinked at the unexpected question. "Um... Lance."

"My name's Keith," the boy replied, slowly lowering himself to crouch in front of him. "Do you want me to stay here?"

Lance felt a blush crawl up his face, and for once he was glad it was so dark. "Well I mean, you don't have to. I know you need to find your brother, so it would be totally fine if—"

"Lance," Keith cut him off. "It's a simple question. Do you want me to stay with you or not?"

Lance hesitated. The truth was, he really really did. He didn't want to be alone out here in the dark, waiting for his friends.

"Yeah," he finally whispered, letting out a tight breath.

"Ok, then I will." Keith sat on the dirt with a grunt, scooting so that their thighs were almost touching.

They stayed that way for what seemed like hours, but was probably more like 45 minutes. Lance was surprised by how easy it was to talk to Keith. He had a kind-of hard shell that probably turned most people away, but Lance didn't mind the extra effort it took to get past it. On the inside, Keith was surprisingly... sweet.

"Lance!"

He jerked up, the familiar voice echoing in the field.

"Hunk?" he called back, searching the darkness for any sign of the gentle giant.

A flash of light flared, and he heard a rustle to his left. Sitting up suddenly, he made out the silhouette of Hunk and Pidge approaching.

"Guys!" he shouted happily. "I was starting to think you wouldn't come back."

"Yeah, I was considering it," Pidge replied. Lance gasped in mock offense.

"How's your ankle?" Hunk asked worriedly.

"It's fine," he said, brushing away Hunk's concern.

"No it's not! It's swollen like twice in size!" Keith butted in. Lance could feel him tense up, immediately regretting his intrusion.

"Oh, uh, this is Keith," Lance said awkwardly. "He's been hanging out with me while I was waiting for you guys to come back." He turned to look at Keith and his jaw immediately dropped. Thanks to the light of Hunk's flashlight, he stared at the face of his new friend for the first time, completely awestruck.

He had beautiful eyes, glinting in the gentle yellow light. His chin was pointed, but firm, and his lips looked crazy soft. Dark hair fell around his face, framing his eyes and accenting his dark brows. It looked painfully smooth, and it took every amount of willpower that Lance possessed to resist running his fingers through it. He was just... perfect.

He probably should have felt embarrassed for gawking, but it seemed like Keith was hit with the same irresistible urge, yearning to stare and never break away. The spell was broken by Pidge, of course, because who else would it be?

"Um... sorry to break this up, but maybe we should get going?" She raised an eyebrow saucily, her grin insinuating something that Lance didn't even remotely want to get into.

"Uh, yeah. Right." He broke his gaze away from Keith's face, glancing up at his friends uncomfortably. "Do you, uh, know the way out?"

"Don't doubt me, padawan," Pidge replied, rolling her eyes. "I set up a program in my phone that tracked the turns and directions we traveled through to get back to you, so we should be ok."

Lance nodded, but was hit with a sudden realization.

"Wait, weren't you guys supposed to get help?"

"Yeah, but nobody would listen to us. It was a huge waste of time," Hunk replied with a frown. "I could try to carry you out, but we both know how that usually goes."

Lance knew, and he felt a haunting ache in his tailbone.

"I'll carry you."

Lance turned to Keith in surprise. The boy was blushing furiously, his eyes darting around nervously.

"Keith, bro, you'd do that for me? I know I'm not like the lightest guy out there, I mean, what I lack in girth I more than make up for in height, so I totally get it if you want to sit this one out—"

Before he could finish, Keith was standing abruptly, heaving him to his feet—well, foot. He turned to face away from him bending down a little.

"Hop on."

Lance grinned a little, and jumped up as high as he could get onto Keith's back. He could feel Keith's straight-up  _ripped_  torso underneath him, and he felt his face start to heat up again.

"Onward, trusty steed," he called out, pointing forward the way Pidge and Hunk had come from.

Keith grumbled to himself, but trudged forward obediently. Lance smiled, nestling his chin over Keith's shoulder.

Maybe corn mazes didn't suck as much as he thought they did.


End file.
